


外星人让我放手去做

by bunayou



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, IronStrange, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Mild Language, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Slow Burn, Stephen Strange is not prepared, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Inhales an Alien, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is bad at feelings, Touching, Two Smartasses Falling In Love, come read this it's hysterical, is actually deeply meaningful at times
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunayou/pseuds/bunayou
Summary: 大多数人都认可Tony Stark是天纵奇才。但当他出任务时不小心吸入一种外星虫子后，他开始对这种评价半信半疑。无论如何，他都要把这外星生物从他脑袋里撬出来。真的，他不喜欢他这个新宠物，这家伙待在里面，百般挑剔，给他遇见的每个人打分数。Stephen Strange来这儿纯粹是为了寻求对付魔法技术二合一怪物的建议的，没想到自此以后多了个跟随者，字面意义上的。他去哪儿，Tony Stark就不得不跟到哪儿，因为外星人认为Stephen是那个“the one”，谁特么想知道这是什么意思。一开始不过是争吵和裂缝，但很快的，他俩的关系触及到了心脏最深处。这是篇着重描述感觉、焦虑和两个聪明的傻瓜坠入爱河的故事。每周六更新。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Alien Made Me Do It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281419) by [Meow_san](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meow_san/pseuds/Meow_san). 



“复仇者，出发！”

Tony单膝跪地，降落在失事坠毁的外星飞船之上。Steve、Clint和Natasha接二连三地从光滑的黑色喷气机上一跃而下，落在他的身旁。

“你们来得这么晚啊？”Tony露齿而笑，挺直身体，抖了抖发麻的大腿。在此之前他穿着战甲，一路飞至墨西哥。这么做只是一时兴起，他想试试看还能不能远距离飞行，也想测试一下战甲的最新功能。是的，一切都很顺利。“准备好了吗？”

他们走了过去。现在，摆在面前的这艘飞船不过小房子大小，形状像极了一根长香肠。不过，此刻它浓烟滚滚，几乎被拦腰截断，其中的一半正在眼前，另一半则折成了九十度直角，各种碎片和扭曲变形的金属板层层叠叠，散落在脏兮兮的原野之上。这个东西似乎撞上了不可思议的巨力，在地面上犁出深深的沟壑，一半已埋在了土壤之下。

Tony率先迈了进去，抬起手臂，预防从不知哪里蹦跶出来的东西。战甲反馈给他的数据显示空气正常，此地没有有毒气体，也没有其他什么有毒物质，目前为止也没探测到任何敌人的身影。他向后面的人打手势，Steve和Natasha随即跟了上来。

Tony饶有趣味地往这座仍在冒烟的外星飞船深处走去，脚掌磕到杂七杂八的碎片，他毫不在意。黑暗中似乎有什么东西隐隐发亮，他心下一紧，提高了激光束的亮度。

面前是一堵墙。

满墙熠熠发亮的柜子。

Tony再度扫描了周遭，依旧没发现什么东西袭来。这艘飞船根本就是根空心的香肠，四下一目了然，无处藏身。

“喔，看来战斗结束了。”Tony松了一口气，浑身松懈下来，说不出是释然还是失望。他一路辛辛苦苦飞到墨西哥来，结果发现Natasha和Clint两个人就能搞定。

不过，他暗暗提醒自己，至今还没确认船上有没有怀有敌意的生物，要是判断失误了呢？

几人都感到如释重负。Steve、Natasha和Clint开始分开行动，四处探索，Tony也卸下了面甲。除了在浓烟中升腾的一氧化碳，战甲仍没有探测到有毒气体，而Tony更喜欢亲眼瞅瞅那些外星技术。

他的目光再次落在飞船尽头那些莹莹发亮的柜子上，那块地方是这里面保存最为完好的。Tony定睛一看，才发现地面上还散落着金色圆珠笔模样的东西。这里俨然是一个货舱，蓝色的柜子一个挨一个靠墙而设，从地板延伸向天花板，每个柜子都有条一闪一闪的白线，仿佛在孵化着什么。满墙只有一块空出来的漆黑阴影，往下一看，原来那个柜子已经坠在地上开裂了，上面的白线转变成红线，数以百计金色圆珠笔样的物件绕着它四散开来。

Tony随便捡起一支笔。它通体金黄，遍布凹陷，似乎是为了便于持握；当中有条黑色的裂缝，显然意味着它能拔开或是旋开。Tony瞥了地板一眼，不管怎样，它们都比单纯书写用的笔坚固得多，因为开裂的笔不过寥寥数支。

Tony吸了吸鼻子。草莓味？在一片焦糊味里，这味道着实古怪。“你们有谁带了草莓吗？”他回头问另外三人。

Clint和Natasha茫然地望向他，Steve朝他摇了摇头。

“香水？或者别的什么？”

“好好干你的活吧。”Natasha说道。

—— **真没意思** 。

Tony打量着那些碎裂的笔，发现某种液体正缓缓渗出来，向四周淌去。他又看了眼手上的笔，拔开它，意外地没费什么劲。里面是中空的，边缘有一小滴珍珠般的粘稠物质闪闪发亮。空气中的草莓味更浓稠了，是某种酯类物质吗？Tony把两部分重新合在一起，深深地吸了口气。

某东西猝然扑将过来。

Tony失声尖叫，双手一抖，笔啪嗒一声掉在地上。那东西扑到脸上，对准鼻孔钻了进去，引起一股窒息之感。他不顾一切地抓挠脸部，试图把那东西抠出来，但为时已晚，鼻腔以至眼后一阵剧痛。那东西成功刺入了颅骨。Tony痛苦地弯下身子，手掌一抹，满鼻子血，它们顺着下巴滴滴答答地往下淌。鲜血回流进喉咙，让他咳嗽不停。 **太傻了，实在太傻了，真不敢相信他居然犯了这种错** 。他嘶声地尖叫，痛不欲生，甚至想让Friday立刻切断血液循环，旋即反应过来：阻断流向大脑的血液之后，他绝无存活的可能。

指甲狠狠地嵌进脸上的皮肤，但无济于事，那个玩意儿——外星生物深深地爬了进去，他甚至能感觉到它行进的轨道，所到之处引起一片烧灼。扑通一声，身体砸在地板上，深入骨髓的疼痛伴随灼热的熔岩突突搏动。他艰难地睁眼，望见影影绰绰的人影朝他冲了过来，骤然之间，视野黑了下去。

 

 

 

有人晃动他的身体。

Tony惊呼一声，突然弹身而起。Clint和Natasha踉跄着后退几步，堪堪避免了撞头。

“Stark！”Clint大声喊道。

Tony勉强地眨了眨眼。Clint的脸看不分明，似乎有什么薄雾般的东西笼罩其上。他定睛凝视，那些雾状的东西终于消失不见。

 **哈哈** ？Tony心想， **我恐怕产生幻觉了** 。

“我昏迷多久了？”Tony问道，抬手指了指仍在出血的鼻子。

Natasha面上沉静如水，隐约藏匿着几分厌恶，但Tony丝毫不介意。她的脸同样笼罩在一片稀薄的灰雾之中，看不清神色。这他妈怎么回事？那玩意儿……到底干了什么？

外星生物刚刚爬进了他的脑袋，他太清楚这回事了。它肯定干了什么，对他那双眼睛。但是，他没觉得有什么不对劲，除了那东西钻进大脑，将之劈成了两半。他也没什么冲动去大杀四方，或是四肢被别的意识接管，或是出现什么莫名其妙的思维过程。他感觉自己还是Tony Stark，尽管是那个蠢透了的Tony Stark，鼻孔血流不止，疼痛不堪。

“只有片刻。”Clint回答道，腔调一板一眼，让Tony很满意。Clint眼里闪烁的光告诉他，Clint不清楚自己是要赶紧联系Fury，还是出手阻止他，还是立刻逃之夭夭。他的脸色一片冰冷，没有显露半点情绪。再一次的，Tony模模糊糊地感觉有什么东西盯着自己，好像确实发生了什么，可他一头雾水。

这种感觉不可名状，但确实有什么东西，身体某个非物质的部分，某种模糊的直觉，告诉他： **不是** 。

Clint不是“那个”。

连接近都谈不上。

不。

Tony拧起眉头，“什么？”

他瞟了Natasha一眼，突如其来的感觉随之袭来： **天哪不是** ！这种感觉甚至比Clint更强烈，绝对不是她。

“天哪？”Tony低声喃喃道。

“你还好吗？”Steve关切地问道。

Tony的视线落在了Steve的双眼上，这位大兵正忧心忡忡地皱紧眉头。

 **不是** 。

Tony突然之间意识到，不论这个外星生物是什么玩意儿，它正在通过直觉告诉他：不，Steve不是那一个，Tony得另寻他人。

“我很好。”Tony这话连自己都说服不了。Steve递来一只手，他回握住，稳稳地站起身来，此刻所有的不适都来自仍在滴血的鼻子，“我感觉我还是我，如果你问这个的话。”

“我们要带你去神盾局检查一下。”Natasha提议道。

Tony浑身一僵。

“你可能有危险。”她补充说。

“也许已经身处危险之中了。”Steve抬手按在他的肩膀上。

“能检查我的，只有 **我自己。** ”Tony一肘子撞开Steve，飞快激活推进器，头盔落下，将他彻底裹紧钢铁盔甲之中。他飞了起来。

“妈的！”他顿了顿，咒骂一声，关闭炮弹，急速俯冲向那破碎的柜子，然后掉头朝飞船出口急飞而去，堪堪避开Steve当胸而来的盾牌，闪过Clint射来的箭，加速前行，朝自己实验室飞去。

“Tony，我们还不知道你身上怎么回事呢，安全起见你得回来！”Steve朝着通讯频道咆哮道。

“没人能比我更快查明这个。”Tony说道，“已经告诉你了，我的身体没被接管。”

“只是现在。”Natasha喊道。

“我会搞明白一切的，在我实验室里。拿这话去应付Fury吧。”

Tony彻底激活推进器，全速前行。

“Tony，都是为了你的安全考虑！”Steve还在大喊。

“Friday？”Tony提了一句。

通讯立时被切断。

 

 

 

Tony在二十几把枪的瞄准之下举起双手。

“不用这么夸张吧。”Tony无奈地说道，“我可以解释。”

“跟我们走一趟神盾局吧。”Fury不为所动地说，举着手枪，在十米开外对准Tony。

Tony眯眼打量Fury。 **不是** ，又是该死的“不”。他瞟了周遭的士兵们一眼，他们的脸躲藏在防护面罩之下。没有，那东西没有反应。

 **它必须看见脸** ，Tony明白了。

当直升机降落在他马里布的宅邸时，他觉着没必要躲起来。

他已设法做了些检测，目光触及扫描结果的时候……他猛地抓紧桌沿，差点儿失去了平衡。不过，这一次他没有像上次钯中毒那样，呆呆地坐着，心如死灰。既然上次能找到出路，那么这一次也一样。他已经有些线索了，打算先尝试一下，而神盾局只是来碍事的。

“你打算怎么办？把我关进牢房，像对付Loki那样？”Tony问道，“那样解决不了问题。我必须待在这儿，待在实验室里，自己想办法。你们这些家伙不会做得比我好。”

Fury的独眼无法读懂，但他压低了枪口，“你找到了什么？”

为表示没有恶意，Tony慢慢从口袋处抽出一个玻璃瓶，瓶内装着一只半透明的小生物，模样像是只对虾，但没有正常的虾腿，相反，浑身长了许多头发粗细的长丝。

他一把揭开盖子。

“放轻松。”Tony看着Fury和他的手下不由自主地后退一步，觉得有些好笑。那只虫子身长不过五厘米左右，纤细柔韧，这些特征对袭击大脑却不杀死宿主的任务来说，都是极为必要的。“已经死了。它暴露在空气中，短短两分钟便一命呜呼了。不过你们也许已经知道了。”

Fury沉默着，不发一言。

“而且，我试验了一下，这些东西不喜欢我了。即使我暴露在它面前，它也没有反应，所以一个宿主只能有一只虫子。”

“它到底对你做了什么？”

“我？没什么，不过，它好像喜欢给人打分数。”

Fury一只眉毛高高地挑起。

“我说真的。”Tony说道，“现在我见了你，它告诉我你对我有害。Clint也是，Steve也是，而Natasha……它半点兴趣也没有。另一方面，Rhodey很不错，它比较喜欢。”

“认真点，Stark！”Fury似乎忍无可忍。

“我说的句句属实。我确实搞了一些实验，但它似乎什么也没干，既没有改变化学成分，也没有影响大脑各项读数——对，我有一些指标，它们每一项都清清楚楚。我确实感觉自己还是自己，除了在瞧见别人的脸后听到那些评价：‘天哪不是’、‘不是’和‘还好’。”

“光说没用，证明给我看，Stark。”

这部分绝对是最让他烦不胜烦的。他抽出早已夹在腋下的文件，试探性地递给Fury。那人顺势接了过去。

Fury飞快翻过那些表格、血检结果和一大叠其他文件，这些都没有异常，Tony自己很清楚。直到那人翻到核磁共振扫描的结果，停了下来。

“这到底怎么回事？”

Tony白眼一翻，“你觉得呢？感恩节晚餐？”

“你到底怎么活下来的？”Fury大惊失色地瞪着他。

Tony知道这看上去比跟一个东西共生可怕多了。黑白影像上显示，这个外星生物锲入大脑两个半球之间，纤细的丝状触手插进周围的脑组织里，仿佛一把致命的雨伞。Tony第一次看见这幅景象时，不得不跌坐在椅子上。因为那是 **他的** 大脑，不是随便什么样本。但外星生物至今没有杀死他，也没有造成剧痛。Tony相信它不是来伤害自己的。它甚至没打算掌控这个身体，即便有足够的突触嵌入“人格”和“理智”区域。不管它有什么目的，至少没打算伤害宿主。

但愿如此。

“它的目的不是伤害宿主，不然我早就死了。”Tony说道，“我已经联系了这世上最好的脑外科医生，你凭什么认为神盾局会比我做得更好？”

Fury重新摆出一副无动于衷的表情，问道，“你怎么这么容易就让它控制了你？”

Tony已经为此自责好几轮了。那可是外星人的产物，看在他妈的份上，早知道他就不会被那金光闪闪的外表和香味吸引住了，“它闻起来像草莓。”

Fury愣愣地看着他，像是在看一个傻子。

“你什么意思？”

Fury只是摇了摇头，仿佛对一个辜负期望的孩子连连叹气。

“你看，至少我没打算离开这里，以防你担心我到处杀人。”

Fury走了过来，Tony连忙绷紧了神经。他很想拍一下方舟反应堆，但打心底不愿跟神盾局对上。还没等他作出决定，手腕便响起咔哒声。

“这样你就不会了。”

Tony对着手腕上的GPS追踪器长吁短叹，“现在你满意了吗？”

“我们需要更多信息，Stark。心理状况，情绪，任何可以警示它控制你行动的信号。”

Tony努力掩盖下自己的震惊，他以为这人会摆更多的姿态，没想到这么容易就妥协了。

“你这个——”Tony想骂一句，可外星人不停地说“不”，逼他移开了视线。面前这个混蛋从来没想着带他回神盾局，他来这儿只是想让Tony欠他一个人情。Tony把拳头藏在了身后，勉强抑制住一拳锤进那张脸的冲动。“Friday会每小时更新我的状况。这应该足够了吧？以防我生出幼虫什么的。现在请让我一个人静静。”他轻蔑地挥了挥手，径自朝屋顶通道走去，“我要把虫子掏出来。”

Fury挥了个手势，士兵人鱼贯撤回直升机去。“在我看到的各种蠢事里，你因为草莓味吸入虫子的事还排不上号。”Fury登上直升机，回头朝他说道，“让我们看看吧，你怎么掏出脑子里……怎么清理大脑的。”

Ton不由得哀叹一声。


	2. Chapter 2

“手术太精细了，很可能会造成永久损伤。”Grant医生在屏幕上说。

“你说它可能有知觉，如果我们将它暴露出来，它也许会杀死你。”Smith医生说道。

“拜托！”Tony低声说。

“风险太高了，我不希望你在我的手下失去性命。我很抱歉，Stark先生。”Vishu医生无奈地说。

一个又一个的医生结束了通讯。

Tony划去21到23这几个数字，一拳砸在墙上。这些外科医生，一个两个怎么这么无能？“Friday，浏览一下类似的脑部手术案例，看看有多少成功率。”

“好的，老板。”

他等着Friday汇编分析，不自觉地咬着指甲，尽量不去看那23个‘不可能’。它们什么意思，他一点也不想知道。

直到现在那玩意都没试图接管他的身体。他甚至感觉不到它的存在，只是心底清楚，要是它想，它可以在一息之间夺去自己的性命。

可它现在安安分分，只在他见人之后说“天哪不是”，“不是”，和“可以”。

出于显而易见的理由，Tony没有太多的访客，但他放Rhodey和Pepper进来了。本来连这两个人都不想见的，但Rhodey放狠话说要破门而入，而Tony完全不想测试这个威胁是否有效。他也不愿让他俩为自己提心吊胆，可现在束手无辞了，尽管他不愿承认这一点。不过，虽然脑子里寄生了生物，他们仍旧执意来见见他，这让他打心眼里很高兴。如果他们不乐意来，他固然能理解。但既然他们来了，Tony简直无法将那一刻的感激之情表达出来。

Pepper很快得到了“很不错”的评价。

他看的越多，越能明白这生物在干什么。它并非在说“是”或者“否”，而是在评级。

实际上，它是在找人。

有些人被评为“很不错”，比如Rhodey和Pepper，有些被评为“不怎么样”，比如Steve和Clint，还有些是“毫无兴趣”，比如Natasha。

有了这些经验之后，每当外星生物试图交流时，他都能更好地感知到。他做了些实验——一边盯着Pepper的脸，一边做脑部扫描，结果发现右脑非语言的中枢被激活了。这东西正与他进行着非逻辑的对话，难怪花了这么久的时间才能理解这一系统。他仍旧不清楚它选择这种交流模式的理由，但至少更容易地读懂个中意思了。目前，他面对他人的时候，会油然生发出一种清晰的感觉：“毫无兴趣”、“有点兴趣”或者“很不错”，也许还有其他未知的评级。

通过这种非语言的交流方式，Tony能隐约地感觉到，一定存在更多的评级，肯定有一个超过“很不错”的级别。这个外星虫子正在寻找，在许多张脸中筛查出那个“无以复加”的人。

Tony刚遇见Rhodey的时候，它曾经迟疑片刻，目前为止仅有这一次犹豫了。Tony旋即明白这次肯定不是“毫无兴趣”或者“不怎么样”，一定是另外两个级别。他盯着Rhodey，眼睛眨也不眨，几乎喘不过气来。终于，那东西不同寻常地沉静下来，给了个“很不错”的评价，随之而来的是痛心疾首之感。由此Tony意识到，这只虫子确实在寻找某个人。

在此之前，他还以为这个等级是它为了自己的存活，根据他人的威胁程度评出来的，但现在看来，这种排名别有用意。但它到底图个什么？

为什么Rhodey的得分这么高？

天晓得。

他试图总结出Rhodey和Pepper这两人的共同点，毕竟他俩都得到了“很不错”的评价。但他俩简直是天壤之别，一位是杰出的军人，一位是杰出的总经理。最后Tony只能认为，它是在找某位对瞎扯淡毫无容忍度的聪明人。

看图片没什么用，看视频也是白费劲。肯定不能这么轻松自在嘛，不是吗？愚蠢的外星虫子简直一派胡言。

这样活着似乎也不错，Tony心想，脑子里住着外星生物什么的。可这个虫子待在脑子里，时时刻刻威胁他的小命。他永远不会心满意足的，更不必说它也许会篡改他的个性，或者用什么别的方式将他改造。没有哪个有权命令他办事，即便是脑子里的寄生虫。他就是Tony Stark本人，无人能更改。

 

 

“但是Tony，你真的没事么？这东西进了你的脑袋，你对它什么感觉？”Rhodey问他。

“我感觉？你这话什么意思？就是外星虫子进了脑子的感觉啊。不过别担心，我会搞定的。”Tony拍了拍Rhodey的肩膀，向他保证道，然后转头安排下一批测试用的玻璃器皿。

“这一点我不怀疑。”Rhodey望着Tony把几支笔插入器皿里，皱起了鼻子，“我只是很担心你。”

Tony将液氮倒进瓶子里，盯着雾气漫出瓶沿。他该怎么讲呢？Tony遭遇了小挫折，仅此而已，“我很好，真的。”

“外星生物进入大脑，这会改变任何人。Tony，我知道你是解决这个问题的最佳人选，但我担心它潜移默化地影响你，比如‘天哪我脑子里有个外星生物’这种。”

Tony抬眼望他，“你是担心我陷入抑郁吗？”

“不至于抑郁，Tony，但也许有点惶惶不安呢？”

“有什么好大惊小怪的？我能解决，一切尽在掌控之下。”他对着自己的设备摆了摆手。

“Tony。”

Tony强迫自己稳住身体，带着手套的双手撑在工作台上，深吸一口气，“我明白你的意思。”他松开拳头，“我很好，真的。”他将液氮瓶移开，转身面对Rhodey，“可以了吗？”

Rhodey叹息着说，“我有时候真的很担心你，我知道你认为一切都在掌握之中，但是……”

“Rod，我很感激，我也清楚乐观解决不了问题。但发脾气不过是在浪费时间，头脑才能帮人取得成功。”他翻转玻璃瓶，仔细审视着结果。那东西仍然没有变形。他拿东西戳了戳，那生物的表皮随即凹了下去，跟橡胶似的极有韧性，不是预想中的那种脆性外壳。它甚至不是由任何已知有机物构成的。到底是什么鬼？

Rhodey摇了摇头，“你知道的，Tony，没有哪个决定是百分百符合逻辑的，人类就是这样。我希望你能尽快把这虫子清除出去，也知道你作为复仇者，作为自由人，对这个看得有多么紧。”他指了指Tony腕上的追踪器，“但与此同时，你还是个正常人类，紧张一点没关系的。”

Tony举起拳头按在心头上，“谢谢你，Rod。我保证我要是情绪崩溃了，第一时间联系你。”

Rhodey还是摇头，片刻后，他无奈地笑了起来。

 

 

 

“我已完成了相关病例的汇编。”Friday中性的声音突然响起。Tony屏住呼吸，等待下文，“这种手术的成功率为……”她犹豫一下，Tony的心立刻沉了下去，“百分之零。”

Tony浑身脱力，瘫倒在椅子上，“百分之零？”

“总计有213份相似病例，其中157位病人在手术中途死去，54位死于术后不久或是重症监护室，另外两名死于非手术的损伤。”

“非——他们袭击了医生？”Tony难以置信地问道。

“似乎如此。”

Tony咬住嘴唇，陷入了沉默。

“神经抑制测试已经完成。”Friday的声音打断了他的思路。

“谢谢，Fri。”他感激这种分心，这种事情越不去想，越好。

他朝电子设备的支架里望去。他也许不能用脑手术的方法移除它，但还可以隔离它，点对点冻结它，逼他出来。让生物死亡的方式还有无数多种。

显微镜下的景象让他拧起了眉头。尸体看上去完好无损，没有预料之中的液化迹象。他不能一点一点地融化它所有的触手。

“下一个！”他大声喊道。在真正惊慌失措之前，他还有33个测试。

在那之前，他不会惊慌。

 

 

 

两周之后，Tony Stark陷入了焦虑。

所有测试都失败了，不是轻描淡写地失败，是彻彻底底的一败涂地。这玩意儿几乎能抵挡任何外力。它本质上似乎还是有机体，但仔细研究之后发现，它不是地球上那种碳基生物。要想杀死它，似乎只有切断食物供应，但考虑到所谓的食物是为大脑输送营养的血液，这一方案只能忍痛舍弃。

唯一让人安慰的是，大脑的化学成分没有丝毫改变，甚至没出现什么多余的废物。他做过很多检测，了解它的运作机制，发现这东西不产生排泄。可活物都会产生废物，连微生物都不例外。这也就是说，这东西会在他不经意间累积起废物，拖得越久，毒性越大。他耗费许多功夫，启用了非常精密的设备，测试很多次之后，才得到了它的营养消耗量，随即根据它的身体大小计算出它有多少储存空间，算出离自己被毒死还剩多少时间。

两年。

啊哈，中毒，老朋友了。

他99.9%确认这东西不是自然形成的。

由此引发了一系列棘手的问题。

“你觉得那艘飞船本来要去哪儿？”Rhodey问他。

Tony正根据卫星数据，重新计算它原来的路径，“不好说。它在卫星存在的范围内撞上了太空垃圾，所以才坠落下来。它原本可以去任何星系。”

在Tony专注于外星生物的同时，神盾局也在调查这艘飞船。这飞船显然无人驾驶，是艘货真价实的运货船，船上除了数以百万计的笔状容器以外，没有其他有价值的东西。实际上，这些储存柜大多数空无一物，只有少数几个存放着笔。但Tony毫不关心这艘飞船本身，他想知道是谁一手制造了这些生物，出于什么理由？

“也许它想另外找个人，以便摆脱你？”Rhodey猜测道，“一个新宿主什么的？”

Tony哼了一声，“我怀疑它就是在找这个。”

“我们其实不清楚它在找什么，对吧？”Rhodey胡乱调动着频道。不过，两人都没心情朝电视屏幕瞟一眼，“那为什么不找找看呢？”

“你是说，找到那位‘第一’？”

他厌倦了用语言描述那东西传递给他的感觉，所以干脆用数字表示了。“天哪不是”在第四档，从此往上一直排到那未知的“第一”。

“对，去找找那个‘第一’，它一直催促你去找，不是吗？不然它为啥给每个人打分数？。”

“他没给Vision打分。”Tony提醒他。

“因为他不是人类？”

有道理。

“只是试试，也许那些人知道的更多？”

Tony对此半信半疑。但是，他瞟了眼凌乱堆积着十几个失败实验的工作台，突然乐意乱投医了。

“嗯哼，你只想看看哪个家伙评分比你高。”

Rhodey咧嘴一笑。

Tony也跟着笑了出来。很久没这么做了，嘴角有些僵硬。

“有个问题。”Tony抬起手腕，露出丑不拉几的镣铐，“我不能离开。”

“那就让别人来见你。”Rhodey建议道。

他居然没意识到这一点，简直想扇自己一巴掌，“没错。公众一定很想念钢铁侠，我不能让我的粉丝失望，对吗？”

Rhodey朝他微微一笑，“你会成功的，Tony。”

不管怎样，跟“那一位”见面不会杀死自己，对吗？


	3. Chapter 3

钢铁侠的粉丝席卷了城市。

住宅容不下这成百上千的人，所以Tony租用了本地的市政厅。此刻，安保人员站在他四周，围成一个保护性质的半圆，不远处则立着Fury的下属。Tony目前没看见谁亮出枪来，但清楚这些人已武装到了牙齿。他记不清自己为了说服Fury举办这场粉丝签名会，到底费了多少口舌。他想他少说也摆出了五十个理由，大多数都是当场灵光一现的东西，事后让他愉快地头疼好一阵子。印象里，从他年轻时同时参加两个硕士的期末考试以来，他都再没这么头疼过……不过，为什么不呢？他终于赢得了挑战。

现下是午餐休息时间，他有些灰心丧气。

目前见到的人依然只有“4”、“3”或者“2”，整整三个钟头过去了，“1”还是没有出现。他还以为少说也能遇见两个呢，没想到这么倒霉。

他不由得怀疑这生物是不是有什么缺陷，要是根本没有“第一”呢？

一种感觉突然冒了出来——绝对有“1”。你莫非想半途而废？我很忙的。

这该死的外星虫子，Tony在心底咒骂一句。

今天它的话有点多，也许是因为他给铁侠海报签名时，各种新面孔接二连三地出现在眼前。速度起见，Tony没跟粉丝面摆姿势拍照，只是不停地在各种海报和商品上签下大名。

他甚至穿着战甲，飞向人潮上空，希冀找出那个“第一”，同时不忘时不时地朝人群挥手打招呼。为了让外星生物打分，他必须靠近一点，于是朝今日被远远挤在后面的粉丝们飞去。虫子一有犹豫，他便放慢速度。犹豫意味着那人并未被自动地归为“3”或者“4”，很可能是‘1’的有力竞争者。这时他就缓缓降落，小走几步，跟别人握握手，等着那虫子得出结论。结果一出，果然又是一个“2”，他只能无可奈何地叹口气，重新腾空而起。

粉丝们排起长龙，将街道围得水泄不通，连警察们都不得不过来维持秩序，

为了聚集海量的候选者，他没有收门票，于是各行各业的粉丝面都蜂拥而至，此刻在人行道上席地而坐，稍作歇息，等着下一轮签名的机会。六个小时的活动聚集太多人了，这地方已经不堪重负。

直至下午四点，“那一位”仍没有露出半点踪迹，Tony不禁有些气馁。本以为会遇上好几个的——它毕竟只是个等级。去他妈的，他尤不死心，拉起嗓子宣布活动延长两个小时，瞬时引爆粉丝的热情。

可他已经精疲力竭了，连续的微笑让嘴角和下巴隐隐作痛。他到底说了多少陈词滥调？数不清了。此刻他似乎成了旁观者，目睹自己游刃有余地高声谈笑，龙飞凤舞地签下姓名。偶尔外星虫子迟疑片刻，他便例行公事地打起精神，等着它做出评论。

不，依旧是一个“2”。

下午五点，那根神经终于绷断了。又一次失败，正如那几十次测试一般。他一面机械地写下粉丝的姓名，一面默算自己再次说服Fury举办活动的可能性。

直到有力的声音在身后猝然响起，将他惊得一跳。

“Stark，我需要你的帮助。”

 

 

 

 

“Stark，我需要你的帮助。”

Tony认得这个声音，缓缓转身，果然看见了Stephen Strange。至尊法师从阴影笼罩的角落里走了出来，身后的传送门火花四溅，慢慢消散在空气中。

法师看上去形容狼狈，繁复的深蓝袍子遍布烧焦的痕迹，一道道污迹与那漂亮的高颧骨相映成趣。漂亮？等一下……

Stephen的头发仿佛刚经受了风暴洗礼，蓬乱不堪，右边的袖子不翼而飞，露出苍白而光滑的皮肤。随着他渐渐走近，右臂的肌肉拉出养眼的线条。视线下移，手术留下的旧伤同样清晰可见，狰狞地嵌进皮肉里。那些旧伤也许是让人羞于启齿的东西，但Tony很早以前便接受了它们，好比承认自己人工改造过的心脏。在灰尘的掩映下，那双惊人的灰蓝色眼睛仿佛更加灼灼有神。灰尘也掩盖了额角处的白鬓，让Stephen看上去出奇地年轻，比起至尊法师更像是法师学徒。而那张脸，嗯，看上去像Stephen如有必要立马掀翻桌子，连拖带拽把Tony带走——

Tony的心脏扑通跳了一下。

很久没见Stephen火气这么大了，他情不自禁扬起一个微笑。好吧，看来这一天更加丰富多彩了。

“怎么了，Doc？”他漫不经心地问一句，仍旧坐着不动，手上摆弄着记号笔。粉丝的姓名早就抛到了九霄云外。

Stephen大步流星地走过来，外星生物开始打分数。看来Stephen Strange不是“3”或者“4”——这两种虫子能不假思索地评出来。他绝对是“2”，Tony对“1”已经不抱希望了。

“Stark。”

Stephen走到了几步开外，警惕地瞟一眼粉丝和保镖们，就此止步，“很抱歉打扰了你的粉丝签名会，但现在有紧急情况。”

一目了然的吧。Tony心想，上上下下打量Stephen这身不同寻常的装束，没怎么注意到对方说了什么。他现在全身心都放在了那仍在评判的虫子身上。

还在犹豫，实在稀奇，他的心跳不由得加快。

“我想你消息不够灵通。”Tony立起身来，拿掉了墨镜。也许这样能帮虫子更快打分。

Stephen挑起一条眉毛。

Tony敲了敲手腕上的神盾局追踪器，“我正式休假了。”

虽说得到神盾局的首肯比让虫子钻进大脑更让人头疼。

“我能听一下来龙去脉吗？”Stephen只是微微有些惊愕。Tony本以为他会嘲笑几句，或者居高临下地要求一个解释，但这个……从令如流地接受？外星生物为之一振，哦天哪，还没决定吗？“看起来是个糟糕的时尚配件，不过，现在用不着你的战斗能力。眼下有个怪物，半是魔法半是机器，我需要你的专业意见。我们已经控制住魔力的一面了，但我们的人没法近它的身，因为有个看不见的力场在阻挠。那绝对不是魔法，而且这个怪物行动起来就像液态金属。”

“就像终结者三？”

“对，如果终结者三是头巨型河马的话。”

当可能的解决方案跳入脑海时，他啪的一声打个响指。“想到了。”

大脑飞速地运转起来，如何构造电路来破坏怪物的电子流呢……

Stephen似乎顿时松了口气，肩膀松弛下来，额头紧绷的皱纹为之一顺，灼灼的双眼柔和了几分，模样更好看了。

“我们走吧。”他提议道。

“我需要我的——”

Tony把接下来的话忘得干干净净——因为虫子终于给出了分数。

1。

Stephen就是“那一位”。

Tony不清楚自己表情是什么样，但从Stephen的反应来看，他眼睛多半瞪得滚圆。

他想都没想，三步并作两步冲到Stephen跟前。Stephen下意识后退半步，但Tony抢在他退开之前抓住了手臂。“是你？！”

他抬手就朝Stephen脸上摸去，扣住头部不让动，试图弄清楚情况。为什么是他？为什么不是Rhodey不是Pepper？

“你到底想干什么？”Stephen举起双臂想把Tony的手掰下来，但Tony充耳不闻。

片刻后Tony意识到自己干了什么，连忙移开手，“外星人逼我做的！”他脱口而出，抓住Stephen的肩膀，“你绝对想不到我为了找‘那一位’费了多少功夫。这个人，外星虫子想找的人，就是你。”

Stephen脸上浮现出一丝怒气，厉声说，“我的人还在死战，我没时间陪你瞎闹！”他试图甩开Tony的手。

“等等！”Tony连忙攥紧Stephen的手臂。他清楚自己有点死皮赖脸，但不能放这个人走。他还有一箩筐问题要问，“我一定去，但之后我们必须谈谈，好不好？”他没有给Stephen回答的机会，“我要去拿工具。”

Stephen肉眼可见地调整到战斗状态，嘴唇拉出一条直线，“工具在哪？”

“我工作间里，Friday可以把它们送来——”

Stephen径直打开了传送门，光圈那边正是工作间。

“——或者那个。”Tony转身朝粉丝高喊，“抱歉了朋友们，职责召唤。谢谢你们的到来，我不得不走了。”

前排的粉丝们一脸失望，但其余的人却大声欢呼，“钢铁侠！”

他转向了Stephen。

“你先。”Stephen说道。

Tony朝传送门走了几步，又瞥了Stephen一眼，放下心来，相信这人不会跑开了。一切都很顺利，直到Tony迈步进去，暂时松开手——

毫无预兆地，剧痛骤然袭来。开始是前额，迅速蔓延至四肢的末端，好似全身被地狱连皮带骨啃噬得一干二净。膝盖猝然一软，他甚至觉察不到摔倒的疼痛。这份剧痛荡空了一切，他无力阻挡，只能徒然地在地板上挣扎，无助地蹬腿。

突然之间，一切如潮水般褪去。这种宽慰如此甜蜜，以致让Tony双眼噙满了泪水。

这是Tony有生以来最为痛苦的经历，连阿富汗那次都比不上这次。他仰面朝天瘫在地上，保镖们全都凑了上来，Stephen悬在正上方，伸手摸了摸Tony的脸。

“我是医生。”Stephen向保镖们解释道。

“Stark，能听见吗？”他旋即直视Tony的双眼，Tony知道他要检查瞳孔是否扩散。

Tony坐起身来，明白自己出了状况，粉丝们顿时鸦雀无声。他环顾四周，想找出罪魁祸首，可视野里一切都很正常，没有狙击手，广场跟之前别无二致，传送门不见了，Stephen关切地凝视着他。

那一位。

Tony的胃里一阵扭曲。

“怎么了？”Stephen问他。医生的手有力地按在肩头上。

“我不知道。”在Stephen的帮助下，Tony试着站起身来，记忆中的剧痛仍让他摇摇欲坠，但双腿却顺利地支撑起身体，仿佛那剧痛从未存在过。

“不知道？什么意思？”

“就好像突然之间浑身剧痛。不过你看，我现在好了，去拿工具吧。”他朝粉丝们微微一笑，“一切都好，没什么可看的。”

在场的人似乎还是忧心忡忡。

“很好。”Stephen说道，松开握住Tony肩头的手。

“啊——！”Tony拼命按住额头，痛得愈渐厉害。他猝然滑到，立刻被双臂捞住，疼痛戛然而止。他勉强睁眼，看是谁扶住了他，不过他早已知道了——目光相遇，那双灰色的眼睛里满是忧虑。

“你状况不怎么好啊。”Stephen说，又一次扶着Tony立起来。Tony没等他放手，便紧紧攥住对方的手，“你应该去医院看看。”

Tony抬眼望向Stephen的脸。那一位，三个字在脑海里反复回荡。

“Shit！”Tony忍不住低声骂道。

Stephen和保镖们的目光全都落在他身上。

“我有个理论。”Tony抢在Stephen出声前说，举起紧紧握在一起的手。Stephen拧起了眉头。“我先放开你的手。”

他松手了。

疼痛骤然袭来。

他灰头土脸地抓紧Stephen的手，“不，不能这样了。”他气喘吁吁，满头冷汗。

“到底怎么回事？”Stephen一脸莫名其妙。

“好像，每次放开你，我就要遭受剧痛。”Tony一字一句地说，“就这样了。你还想要装置吗？”

那句话似乎让Stephen从发愣中惊醒，“之后你一定要找人看看。”

他再度在半空中画出一个圈。

两人迈步进去，Tony仍攥着Stephen的手腕不放，“Friday，把 B-23, C-49两部分给我，还有十米的铜线圈。”

“好的，老板。”

Tony走到工作台前，火急火燎地撬开柜子，“它哪儿去了？”他一面喃喃自语，一面翻找两个月前为了使Wakanda防护罩失效而造出来的原型机。他没打算不打招呼就去破坏防护罩，科学家的好奇心驱使他试试的，仅此而已。

他当然知道Stephen正目光灼灼地盯着自己，也清楚自己不过是回避问题，可他打心底不想搞明白这个。一细想这意味着什么，他就一阵恐慌，不如留待以后处理。

他终于翻出了想要的东西——黑蓝色相交的扁平圆盘。马克46带来了铜线和另外两部分。

“我现在要用到两只手。”他低声说，没敢去看Stephen的神色，只感觉法师挪了挪，然后一只手落在自己的肩头上。Tony犹豫一下，终于松开了Stephen的手。

什么也没发生。

他暗暗松了一口气，打开焊铁。

“你要干什么？”

“让你临时当一下干扰物。”

Tony只花了两分钟就把所有零件组装好了。他举起成品，满欢期待地望向Stephen。那装置看起来就像缠着一圈铜线的TNT盒子。他很想先激活战甲，又不确定自己没摸着Stephen，是不是又要遭罪了。

Tony把装置塞进一只手的手心里，另一只抓住Stephen的手臂。“我们走吧？”

Stephen打开传送门的时候，Tony对着里面乱糟糟的景象吹了个口哨。一只大得吓人的变形虫借着液态金属的形态，跟一群使功夫的法师们斗得火热。法师们腕上闪烁着曼陀罗光环，三个巨大的橙色法阵刺穿了那怪物的中端，把它钉得死死的。看起来这怪物没法分裂成好几个小块，对Tony的招数来说是个好兆头。那怪物吼起来真跟发怒的河马一模一样，难怪Stephen要给它起这么个名字。

现在交战的还有八个法师，另外几个躺在地上，要么身上挂彩要么不省人事。地面上漆黑一片，仿佛被闪电电了个遍，或是被爆炸轰了个遍，仅存的几棵树都遍布黑斑，彻底枯死了。那怪物面前开了好几个猩红的传送门，跟Stephen的有点像，但扁平得多。只有三两个法师来得及开曼陀罗法阵抵挡。传送门很快合上了，但在它们冒出来的那一刻，Tony便瞟见里面有黑乎乎的东西在蠕动翻滚，明白最好别让它们达成所愿。

“Stark！”Stephen的吼声打断了他的思路，“我们坚持不住了！”

话音刚落，黑色的传送门便在一位法师的身后悄然浮现，一条漆黑的触手钻了出来，趁其不备猝然勒住那人的脖子，猛地将他拖进传送门。大门一合，空气中还回荡着那人的尖叫声。

现在只剩下七位法师了。Stephen大吼一声，“抓紧时间！”

Tony赶忙启动开关。电源一接通，手上的装置便发出一阵低沉的嗡嗡声。他拿这东西戳了戳Stephen，“把它扣在那怪物的头上，叫所有人闪开一点，冲击波——”

Stephen没等他说完便升上了半空。

Tony尖叫起来，剧痛席卷了全身，“Strange！”他奋力大喊，但不知道自己喊没喊出来。疼得太要命了，他在地上滚来滚去，痉挛太过剧烈，连站都站不起来。他想爬到Stephen所在的地方，但眼前什么也看不见，只有疼痛和一片腥红。他甚至没办法举起手。

“Strange！”他又呻吟了一声，连上下都分不清了，唯一感觉到的只有烧灼感和掏空一切的痛苦。

他快死了。

疼痛难忍，他感觉全身都在死命尖叫。

他还活着吗？

噢天哪好疼好疼——

天哪让我死吧。

他是在向Stephen爬过去吗？他搞不清发生什么了。

Stephen没听见他的尖叫吗？

他在哪？

Stephen就这样看着他去死吗？

突然之间，疼痛消失不见。

Tony挤了挤眼睛，视野终于回到了眼前。他正侧着身子躺在地上，呼哧呼哧地喘着气，肺里好似火烧了一般，喉咙嘶哑，火辣辣的。他感觉有什么东西在他身上动来动去，低头一看，发现是Stephen身上的披风。它从Tony的身下挣扎出来，一只衣角吊起Tony的手，让它绕到Stephen的脚踝上。

他使劲攥住脚踝，仿佛那就是命根子。

他听见Stephen吃痛地一哼，朝前望去，看见Stephen朝那怪物的头上投射了一个庞大的曼陀罗法阵。法师们挥舞着金光闪闪的武器，从它那金属肉身上撕下好几大块。那法阵发出夺目的金光，几乎要晃瞎人眼。怪物发出临终前的咆哮，轰然坍塌成一滩不成型的金属，骤然间失去了活力。

Stephen叹了口气，双手附近的金光消散在空气里。他正要挪动，但Tony狠狠握紧了脚踝。Stephen低头看他一眼，只来得及“哦”一声，便被Tony扑倒在地。

“你这个混蛋！”Tony一拳砸在Stephen下巴上，抓起那愚蠢的衣领死命地摇。法师的脑袋不住地摆来摆去，“那有多疼，你到底知不知道？至少先提醒我一下！你明明之前看到我那反应了！”他又使劲摇了他一下，“明明可以直接把那玩意儿拿传送门送过去！”

直到一根木棒横插到他面前，“放开他！”有人命令道。

Tony抬起头，望见那个有点眼熟的亚洲人。Wong，是他吧？

“别紧张，我只是想给他谈谈我的感想。”Tony用力捏了捏Stephen的肩膀，知道法师之后肯定有淤伤。Stephen看上去头晕眼花，但很快清醒了过来。

“都过去了。”Tony一边说一边从那人身上爬起来，仍然紧握着手腕，“你看，我也弄不清情况，但你能不能别不顾我死活，自顾自地飞走？我会很感谢的。”

Stephen站起身来，面上一片冰霜。他挥了挥手，棍子终于放了下去，“请先去收拾战场，我和Stark先生有个重要的谈话。”

其他人犹犹豫豫地望向Stephen。视线中心的那人小心翼翼地碰了碰开裂的嘴唇，发出嘶嘶的声音，灰眼睛直直瞪着Tony。好在两人没有当即打起来，法师们终于放下心，赶回到怪物尸体旁边，收拾死人，搀扶伤者。

“当一大群怪物即将闯入地球的时候，你的安危根本不重要，Stark。如果有下一次，我还是会这么做。”

Tony攥着衣领把Stephen举起来——并不太容易，考虑到他那稍矮的个子。四目相对，Stephen甚至懒得做出羞愧的样子，冷冰冰的眼睛里只有固执和决意，“如果我在宇宙和你之间选，我会选择宇宙。我的责任就是保护这个维度不受魔法侧的威胁。”他抓住领口那只手，让Tony把他放下去。

Tony只想揍他，“要是你能来感受感受，你就会在忙着拯救宇宙的时候拉我一把！你的斗篷都来帮我了，斗篷！”

那件斗篷应声落在了Stephen的肩头。

“谢谢你兄弟，”Tony朝斗篷说，“虽然你的主人忘恩负义。”

“你要我说什么呢？”Stephen不耐地甩了甩手臂，“我很抱歉？遵循了你的指示去救人？真不敢相信那装置起作用了。”

“当然了，那可是我的作品！”他还想拽着Stephen狠狠摇几下，但此时此刻还有更要紧的事，比如搞明白疼痛从哪来的，怎么避免等等。“回工作间，我要做些扫描，看看我脑袋里怎么回事，为啥我一松开你，它就疼得要命。”

Stephen瞟了怪物一眼，显得有些犹豫。

“你的人肯定能搞定的。”

“那么走吧。”Stephen打开传送门，“我一秒钟都不想在你身边待了。”

Tony咧嘴一笑，“相信我，我也一样。”


	4. Chapter 4

“先让我来理一理。”Stephen的口气很是怀疑，“你吸入了外星生物，因为它挺好闻的。现在你一松开我胳膊就要受它折磨？”

“我已经告诉你了，它今天起才开始折磨我。”Tony边说边抽出了核磁共振的成像，对着那景象皱紧了眉。他的大脑跟三周前没什么两样，仍然像插满了针的垫子。化学读数没什么变动。虫子为什么心烦意乱？毫无头绪。“而且，那玩意儿是草莓味的。”

Stephen冷笑一声。Tony赶紧抓紧法师的腰带，生怕他扭头就走。

称呼Stephen腰带为“腰带”实在是种保守说法。两条打褶的深棕带子缠在一根相当宽的皮带上，裹住Stephen的窄腰，在战略上很合心意。这条腰带既是一件艺术品，同时也缚住Stephen的袍子不让它散开。Tony的手指只能勾住一条带子，因为它们很厚，而且严丝合缝地贴在Stephen的躯干上。要是换个场合，这跟腰带Tony可以高高兴兴玩一整天，甚至要解开一条，看看会发生什么。可惜他没这个胆子：法师很是看重自己的私人空间，Tony知道自己要是手贱试一试，就会失去对方的尊重了。

但现在……

Stephen低头看了一眼，视线落在Tony那只手上，面无表情。

“为什么——”Tony不由得噎了一下，视线没法从Stephen的脸上移开。他感到什么东西在脑海里翻滚搅动，突然惊觉是外星虫子在说话：他就是那一位。

那一位什么？Tony真想把手伸进脑子里，掐死那只该死的虫子。拜托，好歹给点线索吧？

沉默。

“所以它想要我干什么？”Stephen警惕地问道。

Tony支支吾吾地说，“我，呃，我以为你能告诉我答案呢，Doc。”他感到一阵口干舌燥，“我确实非常想放开你。”

“我从来没应付过侵占大脑的外星生物。我能怎么处理？”Stephen问道，“到底有多糟糕？手术能把它取出来吗？”

Tony把扫描结果递给他。

Stephen刚一瞅见这幅景象，就拧起了眉毛，“你怎么活下来的？”他盯着Tony，眉毛震惊地高高挑起。

“你们一个两个怎么都这么问。”Tony捂住自己的心口，“我是什么，僵尸么？”

“它把你大脑每个区域都刺了个遍，它随时能让你呼吸骤停！”Stephen低声说。

是Tony遐想出来的，还是Stephen真有些……担心他？

Tony的怨气忽然消散一空，只剩下满满的疲惫，“拜托说一些我不知道的吧。”他悄声说，没有丝毫火气，因为Stephen突然沉下来的声音，“没人能在保证我存活的前提下取出虫子。”

“我以前可以。”Stephen举起不住颤抖的双手，目光辽远，“现在不行了。”

Tony用力闭上眼，痛苦万分，“也许Rhodey是对的。也许确实要你来把那玩意儿挖出来，但你做不到了。”他盯着遍布失败的测试分析和数据的工作台，“那么现在怎么办？”他忍不住锤了一拳桌子，拼命抑制住油然而生的恐慌，双手开始不住地发抖。之前他脑子一热只想找出那个“唯一”，但现在却落得这种境地。

他没法离开Stephen，不然就要忍受剧痛。他真希望当初没有碰那支笔，没有找到Strange。

一股突如其来的针刺感舔舐过脊椎，他不由得靠近几步，几乎贴在了Stephen背上。那种感觉终于过去了。

“你不介意？”Stephen问道。

“外星生物是个混蛋。”

Stephen翻了个白眼，“要是你想看文件，请给我搬把椅子来。我脚疼。”

“我成了什么？你的管家？”但Tony还是依言照做了。只是想想困在Stephen身边便很让人心悸了，可他还没有搞明白虫子为什么要刺痛他呢。要是Stephen开个传送门溜了，Tony就只能在痛苦中煎熬好几个小时，甚至是几天。要真到了那个地步，但愿有人把他关起来。不然他真的会发疯的，谁晓得他会在这么长时间的折磨下干出什么事呢？

Stephen坐了下来，而Tony的手仍然黏在他的腰带上。Stephen又忙着研究扫描结果，Tony则逼着自己把那些数据再看一遍。谁知道某些不起眼的信息会不会突然跳出来，给他指个方向呢？他总不能忍气吞声这么长时间吧。

一个小时过去了。他唯一有意义的举动只是再做一次扫描，在不碰Stephen的情况下。Tony咬紧牙关，忍痛完成了扫描。而结果……他不是医生，但仅有的那点脑生物知识告诉他，扫描结果不太乐观。

他彻底没辙了。

但是他不能告诉Stephen这个。

“你办完了么？”Stephen从手里那本旧书上抬起头来，“我必须去检查一下幸存者了。”

外面的天已彻底黑了下来。

Tony转过身来，捏紧了Stephen的皮带，看着他，想说些什么，但脑海里一片空白，“你不能走。”

“你什么意思？”

Tony吞咽了一下，“我还没想好怎么阻止它。”

Stephen盯着他，目光平静无波，“你还要多久？你不能指望我整晚待在这儿。”

Tony清楚这一点。他想他也许能说服Stephen在这儿待一晚上，但之后呢？

“我懂的，如果角色调换，你是那个必须跟我寸步不离的人，我也会说同样的话。但是听着，我会搞明白的，相信我，我只是需要时间。”

“要多久？”

Tony耸了耸肩，“一个星期？”

“一周？！”Stephen怒气冲冲地挥舞手臂，“我怎么能待一周？！”他从椅子上弹起来，Tony连忙拉住皮带。

“等等等——”Tony大喊，但为时已晚。

Tony盯着Stephen挣脱那只手的动作，仿佛观看一个慢镜头。

Stephen呆住了。

Tony也呆住了。

Tony的手指停在了距Stephen腰带一英寸的地方，但剧痛没有席卷而至。一股可怕的刺痛攀上脊柱，但尚可以忍受。

他们面面相觑。

“我根本用不着碰你！”Stephen作势就要离开。Tony飞快伸出手，赶在他走开前拉住他手腕。

“别，现在跟针扎了一样，再远一点就要痛得受不了了。”

Stephen瞪着他，看上去半点都不信。

“别做那种脸色了。我为什么要撒谎？为了像青春肥皂剧那样牵着你的手么？比起那个我还有更要紧的事呢，比如管理公司。”

这话似乎起作用了。直到Stephen终于不再挪动，Tony才后知后觉地意识到自己有多么紧张。

“先别动，我测一测距离极限。”

Tony缓缓放开Stephen的手，心下猜测，是不是他们待在一起的时间越长，虫子能忍受的距离就越大？

他立在Stephen面前，距离堪堪停在了一臂长。“目前最多能离这么远。”

“真棒啊，”Stephen嗤笑道，“整整一英尺见方的空间呢。总比手拉手要好吧？我猜。”

Tony把他重新按回椅子上，一言不发地翻找出所需的材料。没过几分钟，他递给Stephen一条项链。

“这什么玩意儿？”

“一个简单的装置。要是我们距离超过一英尺，它就会震动警报。”Tony把自己那根看上去好似一串光滑黑珠子的项链挂在脖子上，“这样你就不会一不小心走太远了。你看我甚至还考虑到了配色！”Stephen那根项链的爪状吊坠是深棕色的，跟他的腰带很相称。

“不管了。”Stephen把项链戴上。

“你真讨人厌。”

Stephen的脸上浮现出一丝忧色，大大超乎Tony的预料，“我已经等了一会儿了，然而还是……要上厕所。”

“哦，”Tony的视线在四周移来移去，好像工作台上真有什么有用的东西似的，“好吧，我们走。”

“你也要跟来？”Stephen难以置信。

“我选择的余地不多的，Doc。”Tony耸耸肩说，“我要么跟你进去，要么疼痛难忍。我选择跟着你。”

“我想我还能再等等。”

Tony痛恨自己接下来要说的话，但无可奈何，“你最好别憋着。我工作很快，但也没那么快。”

“你是闹着玩的吧？我得在你的注视下撒尿？”

“我们能不能成熟一点？我没想盯着你，我只想把我脑子里的虫子挖出来。”

好吧，他不介意偷看一两眼的，但这种事绝对不能让Stephen知道。他觉得这巫师……有点好看。嗯，坦白讲，也许不止一点。他不如Tony那么性感，但不管怎样，没人能接近Tony的性感程度。放在往常，要是他们去了同一个聚会，Tony也许会拉他上床。撇开疯狂的魔法不谈，只是想象那个画面：这个紧绷身子的混蛋在一场酣畅淋漓的性*事之后终于松懈下来……Tony勉强把思路拉回了正轨，“但是在这期间，我只能接受现实。所以别抱怨了，别自以为是了，去尿尿吧。”

“在你的注视下。”

“在我——”Tony哽了一下，“你是没长大吗？这跟在公共厕所有什么不同？你是在防备我么？好吧，我会转过身去，让这位漂亮姑娘获得她的隐私。”

“要是你能对外星虫子谨慎一点，我们哪来这种问题？！”

 

 

“什么时候了？”Stephen的脑袋快要栽到书皮上了，“我得回圣所。”

Tony真心实意希望放Stephen走，“听着 ，Doc，我们别无选择，你现在必须留在这儿。”

“我不就在这儿吗！”Stephen当即站了起来，椅子在地上拖出了刺啦声。他的眼睛直直盯着Tony，风暴在里面酝酿。

Tony往后退了一步，胳膊绷得紧紧的，“放松点，魔法帽子。世界总不至于终结吧？”他从没见Stephen这样过，“我也不想我俩黏在一起。我甚至不忍心让我的敌人忍受这种疼痛。”Tony举起空出来的那只手，作投降状，“我现在还待在家里，没待在神盾局的牢里，只是因为我戴着他们的GPS追踪器，Friday每小时都会给他们发送状态报告。我很想跟你一起离开，但根本不可能。”

Stephen嗤笑一声，揉了揉太阳穴，突然握紧了拳头，“我受够了。”

“你看我们没得选，只能待一块儿。不然外星虫子就要在我脑子里捣蛋。”

“你才是那个没得选的人。我完全可以转头就走，再不回来。”

“你敢！”Tony警告道，“要真这样我就把你绑起来。别逼我，Stephen。”

“说得好像你能做到似的。”Stephen高高在上地说，“你大可以试试。”

Stephen的双手亮了起来——Tony想都没想便把Stephen推倒在地，狠狠按住。他俩在倒地之前双双磕在了柜子上。Tony的肩膀撞得生疼，但他面临着更要紧的问题，比如Stephen会扔下他承受折磨。他甚至懒得检查Stephen跌倒的情况，抓住法师受伤的双手就是一拧。Stephen疼得大叫，试图踢开他。Tony一个翻滚把Stephen的背压在自己身上，一只手把Stephen双手锁住，另一只绕过它脖子死死箍住头。Stephen疼得喘不过气来，脸涨得通红。

“不要让我伤害你，Stephen，我真不想这么做。你双手看上去疼得要命，想象一下浑身都这么痛吧，我真的别无选择了。要是我能除掉虫子，或者回到过去不去碰那玩意儿，我绝对毫不犹豫去做。但我做不到，我困在疼痛里没法动弹。我需要你合作，你觉得这很难么？你以为我，堂堂一家大公司的CEO，一个复仇者，要被这档子事绊住手脚？我跟你一样，也想找回自己的生活！”

“为什么、是我？”Stephen试图挣扎。Tony随即增加力道，直到Stephen哼哧哼哧地喘着粗气，“为什么……不是别人？”

“鬼知道！”Tony咆哮道，“但就是你了，你在外星虫子那里得分最高。我原本想你能有点帮助，但显然我错了。”他松了松手，好让Stephen喘口气。

他俩躺倒在地，气喘吁吁。

那人的体温隔着衣料源源不断地渗进胸膛里，突然之间，Tony意识到是谁躺在他身上。Stephen压在Tony身上的重量刚刚好，不轻不重的，每条线都与Tony的身体很契合。Tony盯着天花板，想知道到底怎么发展到这个地步的。他们贴得那么近，连一英寸都没有……

“放开我。”Stephen低声说。

Tony故意拖了一会儿，“先保证你不会跑路。我们像成年人一样谈谈吧。”

“好。”

Tony并不相信这句话。“我给你信任了，Stephen。”他松开了头锁，然后是对方的双手。

Stephen坐起身来，不住地揉着手腕。

少了热源的感觉是显而易见的，Tony抑制住缩进外套的冲动，盯住Stephen，准备必要时再跳起来一次。但他真不想这么做了。

“给我看看扫描。”Stephen闷闷地说。

Tony皱眉道，“你已经看过了。”

“不是，是新的那些，你疼痛发作时候的那些。我想看证据。”

Tony绷紧下巴，站起身来，“你以为我在骗你？”

Stephen也站了起来，“扫描不会说谎。”

Tony不知道该说什么了，“你真冷酷，Doc。好吧扫描拿去！”他拿起工作台上的平板电脑，吹了口气就把它拍在Stephen胸口上，旋即转过身去，不想理他。该死的Strange，连一丁点儿都瞒不住他。

他听见了身后的抽气声。

“我就知道。”Tony哼了哼。他转身回去，正好撞见Stephen那惨白的脸色。

“你都这样了，还不给我看看？”平板电脑在对方的手上不住地颤抖。

“我以为你知道的，Doc。”Tony恹恹地说，Stephen激起的火气退了个干干净净。

“所有脑中枢都在恶化，你可能遭受永久性的脑损伤！你觉得你没必要让我看看么？”

Tony耸了耸肩，“你又帮不上忙，有什么意义？”

“我看不懂你，Stark。”Stephen坦言，“但能看懂神经损伤。”他把平板递回给Tony，对方不情不愿地接了过去，“看上去会很疼的，实在不太理想。我会待在这儿。”

“就这样？”Tony不敢置信，“我只需要给你看看脑部扫描？”

“我希望你能在一周以内解决它，所以不要松懈。”

“我莫非还能舒舒服服跟另一个人住在一英尺以内么？所以，你不打算开溜了吧？”

“我还没那么无情。”

“没在敷衍我？”

“哎哟，”Stephen面无表情地呻吟一声，“但我没撒谎，我真的要回圣所一趟。我肩上还有责任，就算是你也不能把我拉走。”

“真高尚啊，你什么时候走？”

Stephen眯起眼睛，“最迟明早。”

“好吧，至少给了我一些时间。”

“要干什么？”

“趁着还在工作间，想想办法，想想明天打破禁足令后怎么应付Fury。”他指了指手上的追踪器。

“你莫非要跟我去圣所？”

“我想我没得选了。”Tony苦笑着说，手指再度缠上Stephen的腰带。

他俩相顾无言。

“这事很严重。”Stephen似乎这才感受到情况的严重性。

Tony也一样。脖子上挂的项链不是什么摆设，他的的确确困在了Stephen的身边。Stephen去哪，他就必须跟到哪，这全都是因为那只虫子，“对啊。”

他们又陷入了沉默。

“你还想尿尿吗？”Tony最后问道。

“闭嘴。”


	5. Chapter 5

结果上厕所跟其他的比起来根本不算个事儿。Tony给Stephen搬了架折叠床睡觉，那人现在躺在上面，背对着他，睡得正香。凌晨两点了，Tony坐在工作台前，在重获自由身的道路上毫无进展。之前他跟Stephen肩并肩挤在桌子前共进晚餐，现在又过去好几个小时了，他的胃又开始咕噜咕噜地呻吟，可他没法起身去厨房找点吃的。咖啡杯空了很长一阵子，可他没法去搞一杯新的来。他让Friday指挥一副战甲给他送些水来，可这不过是杯水车薪。他想再做一次扫描，但不叫醒Stephen是没法做的。所以他只得花好长时间仔细想想这数据是不是迫切需要的。

明明头天晚上他还能站起身来做事。

Tony双肘撑在桌子上，额头深深地埋进双手里，“糟糕透了。”他喃喃着说。

只有此时此刻他才能容许自己呻吟一两声，天啊，他太累了。

他暗自数数：1、2、3……5。

好吧，可以了，该回去办事了。但愿他能想出些办法。

他本来也可以睡一会儿的，但一看见Stephen的背，他就不由得挺起了自己的背。

这一夜太漫长了。

 

 

有人在摇Tony。

Tony猛地睁开眼，迅速把那人推开。他过着独居生活，哪个家伙会叫醒他？他朋友知道不能碰他，所以那人要么是敌人要么是一夜情的对象。他不在乎一夜的情人，但要是敌人——

Tony模糊的视线捕捉到一片蓝色的布料，他立刻意识到是怎么回事。项链高声警报，它就要来了——

Stephen一把握住Tony的手腕，没让他从椅子上跌下去。Tony不出所料睡过去了，胸口抵着桌沿，脸压在平板电脑上，口水流了一屏幕，怪恶心的。

“我先前叫你名字，但你睡得跟石头一样。快点起来！”

Tony从桌面上直起身来，手还被Stephen拽着。他的大脑自然而然调整到紧急模式，但还是理解不了眼前的状况。Stephen叫了他名字？他是要干什么？

“好了可以了。”Stephen转身在房间里画了道闪亮的传送门，“我们已经睡过头了。”他一拽Tony就朝光圈走去，“赶紧的！”

Tony被Stephen拖向那魔法玩意儿，心跳像火箭升空那般骤然加快，“等等，你等一下！”

Stephen对此充耳不闻。他身上的袍子还是昨晚那破破烂烂的样子，头发蓬成一团糟。Tony根本分辨不出这人是刚刚醒，还是一直就那样儿。Stephen的肩膀紧绷绷的，俨然一堵墙。

“至少让我洗把脸吧！”Tony恳求他。

“没时间了。”Stephen的声音没那么刺耳了，听上去甚至有些歉意，“不像你，我没法撇开职责。世界还指望着我呢。”

Tony用力抹了把脸，全当是醒神了。他知道这一刻总会到来的，只是没想到这么快，“呃，好好好。”

Tony一步跨过通道，踏入了一间宽敞的六边形房间。房间里有三道巨大的门，神秘的符印篆刻在每道门的中央，仿佛一种蜡封。但最让人惊叹的还是悬浮在大理石高台上空的地球投影。高台上坐着一个中国人，黑胡须拖得老长，身上的蓝色袍子比Stephen那件更加朴素利落。

Stephen捏了捏Tony的手，匆匆登上高台，站到那人的身边，跟那人说了几句外语，似乎是在连连道歉。那人迟缓地挪到一边，Stephen便迅速补上空位，把Tony的手移到肩膀上，矮下身子，双手按在高台八角形的表面上。这时Tony才发现那上面遍布繁复的咒文。金光在他的手掌下浮现，自下而上如蛇行般攀至手肘。Tony见识过各路神仙鬼怪，但没一个跟这个相似的。这些咒文仿佛突然间活了过来，绕着Stephen的双手和上臂缓慢旋转。Stephen随即合上了眼。

“你最好也坐下来。”Stephen闭着眼说道，“我们错过了早饭，所以只能等午饭了。还有，绝对不要打扰我。”

Stephen的魔法古怪得吓人，Tony根本不想在他十英尺范围里待着，“呃……”

他四下看了看，但根本无地落座。除了被抬高的中央平台和上面那颗巨大的地球投影，这鬼地方什么家具都没有。那颗地球缓缓旋转着，看上去一点也不虚幻，实在很诡异。那些门相当的绚丽华美：可怜的工匠们为了雕出那些纠缠的圆环和转折花纹，肯定耗费了大量时间和苦工。灰扑扑的石壁遍布嵌进墙内的长条雕刻，仿佛寺庙的墙壁或者别的什么。房间实际上还是有些窗子的，只是挂得比那地球投影还高，透出几方湛蓝的天空。不管他们在哪，外面似乎正是个清晨。

那位老人在Stephen看不见的地方鞠了个躬，转身穿过一道门走了。

“等——”

大门轰然关闭。

Tony揉了揉脸，再一次环顾四周，视线最后落在了Stephen那一动不动的身体上。Tony来这儿到底是干什么的？他的胃还在叫苦不迭。好歹要吃些东西吧，你个混蛋，他想，去趟洗手间或浴室也好啊。他闻了闻腋下，差点臭晕过去。

法师岿然不动。

Stephen一整天都是那副坐莲的姿势，或者鬼知道什么的姿势。而Tony简直要无聊死了，他躺在Stephen的大腿上，把自己的鞋带系了又系，想看看自己能不能想出一个更时髦的系法。好吧，他就那么百无聊赖了。

“安静一点，我要集中注意力。”Stephen幽幽地说。

Tony从到这儿起就没说一句话。“我很安静好吗。”他咬牙切齿地说。

“不管你在干什么，停下。”Stephen晃了晃脑袋，仿佛想清醒一些，“不如冥想？或者别的什么。”

“冥想？你脑子坏掉啦？”

最后Tony在高台上睡死过去，手臂勾住Stephen的脚腕。这姿势难受得要死，但因为缺乏活动和食物，他的大脑被迫关机了。他累瘫了，要么睡过去，要么只能数着时间等Stephen去上厕所。

巫师也有上厕所的休息时间，对吧？

Tony感到脑袋上有什么东西在抓挠，醒了过来。他不由得伸长脖子靠上去，感觉很舒服。他觉得Stephen恐怕没这种能力，从头上的触感来看，抚摸他头发的不像是手指，更像是跟布料一样的宽东西。

他睁开眼，发现面前盘旋着红色的布料，斗篷剩余的部分盖在他身上，几乎裹住了全身，一只衣角再一次把他的手臂和Stephen的脚腕缠起来。Stephen的眼睛还是闭着的，还在凝神办事情。

Tony从冷冰冰的地板上支起身来，很想压下心头升起的失落感。如果是Stephen在给他挠头，他也许会考虑原谅Stephen这一早上的粗鲁行径。

唉，Stephen还是个混球。

Tony叹了口气，伸手搭在肚子上，尽量藏住自己目光里的防备，“谢谢你，兄弟。不过下次别这么亲热了。”

斗篷悬停在与他视线齐平的地方，似乎也坐了下来，冥思苦想。

斗篷救过他的命，但对他来说依旧十分诡异。它又没有AI，到底是怎么自如地飞起来的？他对斗篷的运行参数一无所知。它能理解人类的语言吗？他下次应该问问Stephen的。

不一会儿，一道通往圣所的门开了——Tony猜测那一头应该是圣所——一个亚洲女人走了进来。她跳上高台，与此同时Stephen骤然弹起身来，让到了一旁。那女人摆出了跟Stephen之前同样的姿势，双手并拢按在八角形的台子上，闭上了眼。他们匆匆谈了几分钟，只是一些客套话和巫师之间的胡言乱语。

“我们走吧。”这是Stephen唯一对他说的话。

午餐是一种简单的豆腐，加上几乎所有能想象到的蔬菜。要不是食物的味道太好了，Tony铁定会抱怨连连。这么多的味道，酸味、甜味、微微的苦味和爽口的咸味，让味蕾得到了充分的享受。

然而他很好奇Stephen和他从哪摄入足够多的卡路里。

他用左手吃饭，右手紧紧握住Stephen的手。法师见他左手灵巧地挥舞着叉子，奇怪地瞥了他一眼。

“不用问了，我左右手都可以。”Tony得意地笑了笑。

“我什么都没说。”Stephen低头盯着自己手上的叉子，好像第一次见到这玩意儿，“很厉害。”

Tony耸了耸肩。

他最后终于得了空去公共厕所，把脸和腋下洗了洗。盥洗室是……红褐的砖墙，嵌进墙内的灰木隔板，窗子上绞在一起生锈的金属格栅，灰扑扑的石质设施，共同构成了这副“乡下”景观。我这是到了什么鬼地方？这儿居然还有下水道，真让人印象深刻啊。虽说在场看着他洗身子的只有Stephen，但是，他在霍格沃兹的这段日子是实实在在的。

然后又该回那个房间了。Tony一想到这个就头疼不已，真的，对他而言这就是种特别难捱的酷刑。还好这一次他带上了手机。天啊，难怪Stephen似乎讨厌玩乐，要是他一周七天都过的是这种日子……

 

 

那位亚洲女人重新出现的时候，外面的天已渐渐暗下去了。Tony喜不自禁，想穿着战甲做好几个后空翻，想连着蹦十下，或者干脆掐死Stephen，因为这人让他一屁股坐在石地板上，整整十小时里一句话也不许说。

他之所以没这么做，完全是因为Stephen看上去差点没站起来，摇摇晃晃地，然后才重新找回了平衡。他脸色苍白，比平时还要白上几分。

“我们走吧。”Stephen转身朝印着符文的大门处走去。

他俩踏入了一座更为现代化的建筑内部，里面的装潢赏心悦目，更加贴近家乡的风格。门口正对着通往二楼的楼梯，地面上是抛光的红色大理石，楼梯上铺着深棕的镶板。同样地，每寸地方都刻上了繁复的几何图样，没哪一处是简单的木板或蓝漆表面。

“拜托，别告诉我我们还要回那个房间去。”Tony恳求道。

Stephen没有直接回答，目光似乎有些散漫，“哪个房间？”

“你刚爬出来的那个！”

Stephen微微蹙起眉，“哦，那个啊。”他像是松了一口气，迈步登上那弯曲的楼梯，“不会了，今天的干完了。现在基本上没事了，除非有什么意外发生。”

Tony点了点头，感谢上帝，“给我看看你的房间呗，我也许要建一个工作室，视你那儿的能源而定。”

“我的能源？”Stephen挠了挠头，露出一丝呆滞的神色。

“喔，看来你绝对没有了。”他们在一扇雕花的棕色房门前停下脚步，“电力，力矩，电压，诸如此类的。强大的网络连接当然很不错，不过没那么必要。”

Stephen耸了耸肩，推门而入，“随便吧。”

入目是一间平平无奇的小卧室。墙壁天花板皆是蓝色，除了立在门口附近的橱柜——由红褐的木板拼装而成，跟这栋建筑内部的整体风格很相称。一架双人床锲入了不远处的角落里，床的上方就挂着一扇别致的高窗。占据中心位置的是一张巨大的写字桌，可以轻松坐上八个人，但只配了两把椅子。成堆的书籍、散乱的笔记，连同一半拖在地上的卷轴，胡乱摊在桌面上。擦得锃亮的木质地板上空无一物，很是显眼。

床上的灰蓝色被褥整整齐齐地平铺着，既非医院角落里那种火急火燎的整理风格，也不是Tony自己床上那种乱成一团的风格。床头柜上摆放着一些私人物品，一个女人像的相框，一块碎了的手表，还有一个素净的茶杯。旁边的红木梳妆台上同样堆满了各式各样的书。

Tony实在没什么话好讲了，他本以为至尊法师该比这更有生活情趣些，没想到这儿仿佛修道院。妈的，他确实要从家里搬出了么？搬进这地方，跟Stephen一起住？

Stephen朝那架床走去，Tony吞咽了一下，无可奈何地跟上去。Stephen一头栽进被褥里不动弹时，Tony发现了现有的电源插座。他单膝跪在床上，一只手紧紧扣住Stephen的腰带，望着对方那一动不动的身体，眉毛高高挑起。Tony不清楚Stephen有没有幽默感，但脸朝下瘫在床上更像是Tony能做出来的事。

“你想睡一会儿吗？”

Stephen的脸贴在枕头上挪了挪，算是点头。

“嗯哼行吧。”

Stephen朝旁边移了移，Tony便在他身边仰面躺下，眼睛直直地盯着天花板。

说真的，他到底是来干什么的？

Stephen似乎一点也不介意。身边的呼吸渐渐平缓下去。Tony不晓得Stephen脸朝下到底怎么吸气呼气的，但这是他目前最不关心的问题。

更多的是，他们怎么住在一起？洗澡？上厕所？睡觉？整晚的安眠？要是Stephen被叫去处理魔法事件怎么办？Tony对此一窍不通，就是个挡路的。

专心点，他来这儿不是让Stephen过得更舒服的，他要把外星虫子弄出来，不管付出什么代价。

 

 

Stephen领着Tony踏入了图书馆。

一排排古书贴着华丽的墙面，从地板直通向天花板，书脊上的外国文字已泛黄褪色。Stephen从中抽出一大本暗黄色封面的书，“卡玛泰姬大多数知识都围绕着魔法实体而书写，你的外星生物是物理实体，所以没什么帮助。”Stephen说，“我没看出你身上有什么魔法残留。”

Tony的双肩耷拉下来，这生物果然跟Tony想的一样普通。“所以你是说，魔法没什么用吗？”

Stephen踌躇了一下，然后歪了歪头，“有些去除异物的治疗咒语，正好适合那个虫子。也许会有用，但是……”

Tony不敢抱太大希望。让巫师们把他脑子搅乱，比让医生做手术更可怕。只有Stephen亲手操作，他才能勉强同意。

这一想法让他措不及防。他连忙把这想法塞进盖子底下，留待日后分析处理。“但是？”

Stephen看上去很不舒服，“我不知道那外星生物会有什么反应。不管是手术还是咒语，它会杀了你的，Tony。”

那不是什么闻所未闻的消息了，“不妨试一下呗，等你找好咒语我们就测试一下，看看魔法能不能比现代医学更有用。”

Stephen苦笑了一下，Tony隐约意识到Stephen比他了解的更多，“你……你知不知道，魔法更高级一些？”

Stephen的灰眼睛凝视着他，映照出某些更深层次的意味。Tony很想知道Stephen想到了什么。

“如果施咒者愿意付出代价，一切皆有可能。”

“那为什么——”

“代价，Tony。”Stephen低沉的声音打断了他，“什么都要代价。你用咒语结束一条生命，即便只是外星寄生虫，代价也太大了。”

Tony呻吟了一下，“认真的？你们法师无所不能，单单害怕杀死一只五厘米长的对虾模样的脑内寄生虫？我的命不该更重要吗？”

“宇宙不这么想。”Stephen抬手摩挲着古文字写就的咒文，“总有一些实体比别的更为强大，你远胜于一条虫子。但在宇宙的眼中，所有生命都是神圣的。你大脑里那个小虫子，也许会引发一系列连锁反应，最后改变我们已知世界的进程。”

“哇哦，谢谢你了，真高兴我比一条虫子高级。”Tony说，“当然了，它肯定能引发一系列连锁反应改变我们已知世界的进程，因为我特么是Tony Stark，那好歹是我的脑子，没人有权利乱动它。我会拼尽全力把那玩意儿弄出来。”或者在两年的尝试里死去。他默默补了一句，“它实在选了一个最糟糕的大脑定居。”

“也许是最好的大脑。”

Tony的思路戛然而止。Stephen正安静地望着他，等他的下文。“最好的——你是在恭维我么？”

Stephen张了张口，却一言不发。他似乎有些慌乱，旋即清了清嗓子，视线重新落在书上，“是你吸入了外星虫子所以我没法评价那句话的正确性。我要是找到了什么就通知你。”

Tony一眨不眨地盯着他。Stephen刚刚是……跟他调情？用一种毫不性感、半是侮辱的方式？他忍不住翘起了嘴角。

“好啊，Doc。让我看看你的成果吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

Tony已在Stephen的卧室里安装了全新的工作设备，也把便携式的平板电脑——更准确的说是Tony通常带去开会的先进交互式电脑——带进了宇宙监控室，屏幕调成了夜间模式，系统设置了静音。短短几天内，Tony浏览了最前沿的神经学研究，将外星虫子触角刺进大脑各个区域的3D图像反复放大了无数次，然而两周过去了，新方案依旧没什么影子，手术方案的风险依旧高得吓人。他到底忽视了什么？答案似乎就在眼皮子底下，但他仍然想不明白。

他俩正并排坐在Stephen的书桌前，Stephen的书籍和卷轴被推至一边，一半的桌面安上了Tony的设备。今天的监控已经结束了，Tony正要通宵达旦搞修理。

Tony不得不彻底升级圣所的电力供应系统，这让住那儿的学徒们很高兴，也让Stephen本人相当恼火。

一笔“慷慨的捐款”之后，当局铺设了一条直通这座建筑的电路，而Tony亲自动手把电路通到了Stephen的房间里。Stephen已被这周的工作和外面乒乒乓乓的施工声搞得焦头烂额，Tony只好自己出手限制电工们的进出。

圣所里陈列着许多稀奇的工艺品，Tony有时候情不自禁想伸手摸一把，结果总被某个脾气暴躁的巫师一巴掌拍下。

真开不起玩笑，好吧，Tony尊重Stephen保护隐私的愿望。

重建工程进行得相当顺利，Tony很是洋洋得意。要是Stephen能对他的贡献有那么一丢丢感激之情就好了。

然而没有。相反，一臂之外的Stephen怒气冲冲地剜了他一眼，“你不能安静点吗？”

Tony放下了手上的焊接工作。他正在重新造一个干扰器，以取代用掉的那个，耳畔还回荡着肿瘤学者滔滔不绝谈论实验疗法的声音。Tony觉得他已经把噪音控制得够好了，提前准备所需的工具，避免发出不必要的叮当声什么的。

“我什么都没说。”Tony生气了，不由自主地拔高了音量。

“你总要踏脚，总要把你那支笔转个不停，就算你闭上嘴，你也总是要扭来扭去的。你就不能消停一秒钟吗？我别无所求了。”

“那你——”Tony正要嚷些什么，但Stephen那紧绷的下巴让他住嘴了。

“你一直爱跟别人混在一起。”Stephen说，“我喜欢安静。”

“我能说什么呢，我是派对的中心嘛。”Tony有些气弱。他这才意识到自己还在转动手里那只触屏笔，赶忙扔掉它。“我不讨厌安静，但也不介意噪音。”

他差点就把真实想法脱口而出了：哈哈，你肯定想不到，我其实想播放黑色安息日的摇滚来着，你觉得如何？然而他瞥见Stephen那僵硬的姿态，只能把这话咽回肚子里。他俩怎么想无关紧要，重要的是外星生物怎么想。

“噪音，噪音，从你来这儿起就全是噪音！我还怎么休息呢？时刻贴着某个人实在很累！”

Tony也觉得很累，但更多是由于不必要的限制和不便，比如他没跟Stephen打招呼就不能回自己的工作室，也不能去拿杯咖啡。他猝然间意识到自己完全不介意Stephen是否打扰到他。不论如何他都能很好地工作和交谈，除非手上的活非常敏感或是必须保密。Rhodey和Pepper时时要来看他一眼，别的复仇者也会顺道来问候，他自己也没太在意。但Stephen不一样，Stephen需要安静，某个人坠进他生活里，于他而言一定像经历了核爆一般。

Stephen读书时候的动静很小，除了休憩时Tony甚至察觉不到他在那里。

他能听见Stephen短促的呼吸声，看见那人胸口急速地上下起伏，双手死死攥住一本书。

“唉好吧，我懂，我懂了。我会安安静静的。”Tony举手做投降状，控制住不停动弹的双脚，可踢踏的欲望让他的脚踝隐隐发痒，哇这比他想象的要艰难。“我想找些轻松的读物，你有什么推荐么？”

“我读的都是大部头的魔法书。”Stephen怀疑地眯起眼睛，尖声说道，“关于寄生虫的。”

Tony试图不让Stephen的回答影响到他。没错，Tony吸入了外星虫子，但他这一次没有惹恼Stephen。但愿他的神色没有很受伤，“有没有什么介绍性的书可以借我看看吗？”

Stephen摆了摆手，一本书从半空中的传送门中掉了出来。

“谢谢。”

Tony闷头就读，稳住不安分的脚，稳住——他借着眼角余光瞥见Stephen还板着脸注视着他，但装作这视线并不存在。过了一会儿，Stephen似乎放下了戒心，只是偶尔递来一个眼神，最后终于全身心沉浸在书本之中了。

一小时之后，Stephen的目光飘到了天花板上，他轻轻咬着手上的肉，眉头拧成了一团。Tony不由自主地伸出手，迫不及待地想——Tony的手在Stephen的肩头上徘徊，话语在他舌尖上打着转转——

Tony吞咽了一下，缩回了手。他望着Stephen，胸口里满是使不上劲的无力感。

此时此刻Stephen并不乐意别人碰他，或者跟他说话，这和第一个晚上很不一样。那时候Stephen立在Tony的实验室里，只想转身离开。而现在，不，现在的情况更加难以名状。

拯救Stephen的唯一办法是……让Tony消失。

Tony懒得假装读书了——他一开始就没理会那些跟穴位有关的论述。他趴下头，装作睡了过去，然而胃里仍旧拧成一团，痛苦不堪。该死的，Tony居然更擅长这个。

他这辈子从来没想到会成为Stephen痛苦的根源——

这样下去还会冒出什么问题？Stephen叫他停止踏脚时已经接近惊慌失措了。他也许能忍受课堂上或者餐厅里某人搞出的动静，但在离他不到十二英寸的地方？不得消停的踏脚声？

Tony只希望，其他麻烦能像这一个容易解决。他痛恨自己的退缩，知道自己本来可以做得更好，而不是假装睡过去，但是Stephen……需要他这样。

该死的。

实事求是地说，没什么比他和Stephen共用浴室更糟的了。没哪个人应该忍受这种程度的尴尬和隐私的匮乏。Tony没胆子开玩笑，因为Stephen也许会杀了他。

不过，Tony本来以为，日复一日的无礼举动会造成无法弥补的隔阂，但后来发现没有，至少在他看来没这个迹象。他日复一日地尊重Stephen。而在最初的冲突之后，Stephen抱怨了一次，此后再未提起这些，只是默默忍受这些无法掌控的状况。噢。他们都想出了一些小窍门，让他们过得更舒心，但他们毕竟只相距一英尺，能做到的只有这么多了。

Stephen兑现了承诺，他没有开溜。

不论这一欲望曾在他脸上出现多少次。

 

 

 

Tony划去了最新的虫子清除计划。

把自己冷藏起来解决不了问题，即便冷藏，未来也不一定能发展出无风险去除虫子的技术，而且谁知道他那冷冻的身体会不会沦为又一件邪恶的武器呢？或者一觉醒来，发现科技已将他远远甩在身后，他那套本事已经过时了——这让Tony打了个寒噤。不，Tony Stark才是未来。

他想由着性子把纸揉成一团，甩进房间那头塞满垃圾的垃圾篓里。但是Stephen最近心情很烦躁，Tony无可奈何，只能抱头弯腰，前额抵在桌面上，稍微自怜那么一两秒，然后才不情不愿地挺直脊背坐起来。他不能让Stephen看出事态超出掌控的那一面来，因为他一贯掌控形势，只是此刻力有不逮。

一想到Stephen，他就朝左边看过去。

Stephen照常坐在椅子上看书，面色疲惫，眼皮耷拉着，浑身更像是懒洋洋地缩进椅子里。他胸口支着一本书，但目光却有些涣散。Tony有一阵子没听见翻书声了，但他把这归结为那半页的复杂图示。Stephen这一整天都是空出来的，但他依旧熬了夜，随后赶去处理学员失踪的突发状况，一切妥当之后才能安稳地坐下，Tony也跟着坐在书桌前。现在那人看上去脸色发红，比平日更加无精打采，但Tony没太理会。他会抓紧一切机会，自然不会提醒Stephen该去睡觉了。

Stephen从恍惚中抬起头来，正好遇上Tony的目光。四目相对里，Stephen那沉静的灰蓝色眼瞳很是引人注目，那里面不含半点评判或期待，只是单纯地存在着，没有言语，不加掩饰，缺乏评价，不含讥诮。

Tony将出口的话语死在了喉咙深处，他感到内心一阵肿痛，霎时间口干舌燥，连忙装出认真工作的样子。

不久之后，Stephen的目光回到了书页上，但Tony心里那根弦张得紧紧的，他很清楚那个人就在那儿，就坐在一英尺远的地方，另一个活生生的、时时呼吸的——

突然之间，Tony迫切地想跟Pepper通个电话。

反应过来时他已掏出了手机，完成了拨号，但不知怎的忘了按下通话键，只是愣愣地盯着屏幕上Pepper的头像，好像这电话就能接通似的。

“你介不介意我……？”突如其来的局促让他吐字艰难。

一个月前Tony绝对懒得知会一声，但跟Stephen住在一起后，他明白了那个人是多么珍惜安静，沉默是他赖以存活的东西。一个月前的Tony Stark会砰砰乱敲，高声吹着口哨，Stephen那副脸色会让他高兴一整个星期。但现在，他累了，Stephen也累了，每个人都很疲惫。一旦得知了Stephen在照看他人上面花了多少时间，冥想如何被紧急事项连连打断，听到别人因圣所的急事来叫他时的叹气声……

Stephen摆了摆手，“打吧。”

Tony咽了一口唾沫，举起手机靠在耳畔。Pepper的声音在第五声铃响后响起，“Tony？你还好吗？”

他听见了呼吸声、窸窣的交谈声和觥筹交错的叮当声。Pepper是在宴会上么？天啊他愿意付出一切到那儿去，而不是困在一位沉默寡言、脾气暴躁、舍己为人又精疲力竭的巫师身边。Tony的心脏又收缩了一次。他本来想拉Stephen去的，要是不知道Stephen此时此刻对宴会深恶痛绝的话。

“呃，我只是想——”

“我正好在一个至关重要的晚宴上，挽留一位谈了好几周的客户。”她压低了声音，“我能等会儿跟你打电话吗？”

猝然间，内心里有什么东西哗啦破碎，但他很快控制住了情绪，扬起最为完美的微笑，明白自己要是撒谎，对面肯定分辨得出来，“好啊，Pep，随时都可以。”

那边沉默了一下，此时只余背景里嗡嗡的谈话声。

“Tony？你真的还好么？”她又谨慎地问了一遍，忧心忡忡地。

Tony很想趁着这个机会，把打电话的缘由吐露出来，但这种情绪很不合时宜。Pepper忙着经营生意，但他却在尼泊尔蹦蹦跳跳，整日吃着素食。

局促再度光顾了他，让他发声很艰难，“嗯， Pep，我很好。”他庆幸自己的嗓音还算平和，“去谈生意吧，我稍后打给你。”

在对面出声之前，他挂断了电话。

他盯着手心里的手机，胸中的裂缝愈渐扩大，叫嚣着想将他拉入无限的深渊。他一点也不想让Stephen看出些什么，天啊，他很想来一杯烈酒，好让自己睡死过去。

“你想睡了吗？”Stephen问他。

Tony闻此轻轻地笑了，暂且从危机中脱离出来，“当然，亲爱的。”他用假声说道。

Stephen眼皮一翻，“来吧。”

Tony依言刷牙洗澡——Stephen习惯晚上洗澡，早上的时候Tony不止一次因为Stephen要上厕所而被他摇醒。Tony也忘不了他俩首次共用厕所的时候，Stephen气冲冲的样子——因为Tony在背后鬼鬼祟祟地偷看。

然后他换上睡衣，爬上床——这一切都在距Stephen一英尺以内的空间里完成。这段距离仿佛棒球场的这边和那边，仿佛东海岸和西海岸，仿佛太阳和月亮，或地球和这整个该死的宇宙。

“你想谈谈吗？”Stephen在一片漆黑中悄声问道。

痛苦再度回来折磨他了。他发现自己难以直身平躺，胸口大幅度地升起又回落，几乎抑制不住颤抖的冲动，“没什么可谈的。”他说。

“她没法接电话。”Stephen的声音很平静，听不出怜悯或是其他什么情绪。

Tony再也无法回答。他用嘴呼吸着，放慢了吸气的频率，但愿Stephen不会听见。

很突然地，一条手臂绕过他胸膛，把他拉得更近，不至于彻底贴上Stephen的胸口，但足以把他舒舒服服地搂着。

“你以为你在干什么？”Tony抓住那条胳膊想挣脱它，小心翼翼地避开Stephen的手。

然而Stephen把他拉得更近了，Tony的背撞在了他的身体上。

Tony吓了一跳，Stephen身上的温度点燃了每条神经末梢，内心的魔鬼猝然间闭上了嘴，又猛地高声尖叫，震得耳畔轰鸣不止。呼吸骤停，他此前还不能确定，但现在Stephen绝对能听见了。

有那么一会儿，他放任自己被紧紧抱住。Stephen一定觉察到他的颤抖，搂得更紧了。

心弦张紧，脑中的神经尖声嘶叫。仿佛有硬物抵在喉咙里，令他失去了思考的能力。他痛苦地吸了一口气，竭尽全力平静下来，脸深深地埋进了手心里。他庆幸自己背朝着另一个人，这样Stephen就看不到他的脸了。

精心构筑的防护墙被短短一句话轰然推倒，就其本身而言，他那意志的巨力难以将这一切困在墙内。

“我搞砸了。”

仿佛像如大坝终于溃堤一般，这句承认让他浑身刺痛，苦不堪言。

他搞砸了，他把事情搞砸了，他不是自以为的那种惊艳绝伦的天才。如果他是，他应该早就解决这一切了，清除虫子，摆脱Strange，如此等等。他本该让Pepper当面跟他谈谈，而不是做一些没人在乎的愚蠢退让。他本该灵巧地甩开Stephen的手，而不是贪恋Stephen的触摸，任由Stephen把他拉进怀抱——Tony的背抵在Stephen胸口，被两条胳膊牢牢箍住。Tony本不会死死抓住Stephen的手臂，仿佛凭此才能活下去；他绝对不会因Stephen的声音而生出些许安慰，期待更多的身体接触，甚至希望他们身上的衣服不来碍事。

“Tony，你是我见过的最厉害的天才，你肯定能想出办法，把你脑子里的东西弄出来。”

“可你拒绝用时间石，让外星人一开始就离我脑子远点。”Tony痛恨自己那颤巍巍的音线，这一点也不Tony Stark，“你脖子上挂着的眼睛，你觉得我没注意到？”

Stephen轻轻叹了口气，“不行的，Tony，时间操纵会带来可怕的结果。”

“还能比一离开你就浑身剧痛更可怕？”Tony很讨厌自己这种阴阳怪气的语调，但他就是忍不住。

Stephen的下巴搁在Tony头上，“对，比那个可怕得多。你也许会陷入无尽的时间循环，只身一人，无力阻止任何事。”

Tony咬着嘴唇，把脸埋进Stephen的双臂里。

“其实我也可以修复双手的。”Stephen突然说，“但我没有。时间不是你我能掌控的东西，每一次我使用它……都是因为有些东西比我这条命——甚至是许多条命更紧要。我们不能指望每次都这么走运，别人也没准备回到过去。Tony，那只眼睛不是万能的。”

Tony强忍着泪水。他没有推开Stephen，因为他不能。

“你会找到答案的，Tony。在那之前，我陪着你，你不会痛苦的，懂吗？”

不，Tony不懂。他失败了，彻彻底底地。他试遍了所有方法。好吧，他通过点燃一整个方舟反应堆，制造了一束能量脉冲，将实验样品分解地干干净净。但不幸的是，这一脉冲同样会把Tony的脑子分解掉。虫子已在他脑子里住了两个月，他在Stephen身边住了五周，这期间虫子既没有再度选人，也没再跟Tony有所交流。神盾局一直保持沉默。摆在他面前的全都是死胡同。

“再……再说一遍？”Tony小声恳求着。他讨厌自己那沙哑的嗓音。

“我会陪着你。”Stephen低声说，把Tony拥得更紧，“我不会让你陷入痛苦的，试完了简单的路子又怎么样呢？多多尝试总不会出错。你有点烦人，但没有恶意，对我来说这就很好了。”Stephen深吸一口气，“我知道在你看来情形很糟糕，但我相信你，相信你总会想出办法的。至少对我来说，你不是……不是麻烦。”

Tony剧烈地抖了一下。他完全不想的，但Stephen说的话——

“你能做到的，Tony。”

不知为何，虽然违背了所有逻辑……

Tony相信了他。


End file.
